lalaloopsy_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Peanut in the Goal
Pillow: Lets practice our batting skills, Sheep! Sheep: *bahs* Pillow: Okay Sheep, you throw the ball, and I'll upload a home run swing. Sheep: *throws ball* Pillow: *hits it but breaks Jewel's window* Pillow: Whoops. Sorry Jewel. Jewel: Why don't you practice your dumb little baseball game somewhere ELSE? Pillow: Sheesh! Lets go inside, Sheep. (At Forest's house) Forest: Today is the big day, Beaver! Today is our first soccer practice!! I'm going to invite Pillow first, because she is my bestest friend in the world ! -at Pillows house- Forest: *breathes* Don't lose your cool man. She's just a kid. You're a kid. Yet she is a pretty girl. *knocks on door* Pillow: Hi Forest! Forest: *gulp* Uh, hey, Pillow! Today is our first soccer practice, right? Pillow: Oh yeah! I almost forget. Forest: And... I invited Ace, and Scraps.... should we go over there now? Pillow: Uh, ok! Thank you very much for inviting me first *hugs Forest* Forest: I am a idiot. (At the soccer field) Ace: Let's pick teams! Forest: Boys against girls! Scraps: I don't really know how to play this game. Pillow: It's easy. All you have to do is kick the ball into the other team's goal. Scraps: But what about goalies? Forest: We don't have enough peeps, so there won't be any goalies. Pillow: Lets play! (at Peanut's house) Peanut: This is a good prank (laughter coming from distance) Peanut: What is going on out there? I can't do my prank. (back at the soccer field) Pillow: Pass, Scraps Scraps: *Passes to Pillow* Peanut: What is going on? Pillow: We are playing soccer. Wanna join our team? Peanut: Sure! Forest: But you'll have more players! Pillow: It doesn't matter. Ace: Just play already. Pillow: *Passes to Peanut* Peanut: *kicks it but Forest steals the ball and kicks it into the girls' goal* Forest and Ace: AYAYYYYYYYYYYYAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Peanut: GRRRRRRRR! THAT SHOT WAS SO EASY111 HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED IT? ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, FOREST!!! IF YOU HADN'T SWOOPED IN THE BALL I WOULD OF MADE AN EASY GOAL!!! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY SOCCER ANYMORE! SOCCER STINKS! Pillow:.......Sheesh! Scraps: She is such a bad sport. (At Peanut's house) Peanut: Oh, it was awful, Elephant! Forest stole the ball when I was about to make the greatest goal ever! I want to be good, I want to be perfect! What am I gonna do? Elephant: *trumpets* Peanut: That's it! I must have a book about soccer right? Elephant, look in the 'S' section and bring a soccer book. Elephant: *brings book* Peanut: This book has ALL the information I need! I just have to follow these tips and I'll be the best! (NEXT DAY) Pillow: What was up with Peanut yesterday? Scraps: Maybe she didn't know how to play soccer. Forest: Are you kidding? Peanut knows ''everything . ''How could she not know how to play soccer? Ace: She is more of a circus and prankster and ringmaster and clown kid. Peanut: Hi, guys! Pillow: Peanut, I thought you said you didn't want to play soccer. Peanut: I changed my mind. I know all about soccer, so now I'll play! Scraps: What's with the box and the cones? Peanut: *opens box* These are our soccer uniforms. Forest: I don't think we need uniforms. We are not playing for the Lalaloopsy Land championship. Peanut: It says in my book that we MUST have uniforms. These cones are to divide the field apart. Ace: How will we play? Its not like we're on territories. Peanut: Have to go around them. Says so in my book. *throws book at Ace* tbc Category:Episodes